elements of drive
by gh152 the second
Summary: this is the sound track i made for kamen rider drive my own oc, i will post kamen rider drive later when i have time. i own all songs that appears in here. i/e i wrote these songs.
1. blaze up!

Blaze up

this calm fire calls for justice,

as I move forward to a new day!

This feeling just what is it,

this indescribable feeling is calling me now,

this powerful feeling in my heart is about to burst,

this powerful blaze is calling to protect the bonds I have made!

Blaze up to a new level!

The days I was alone suddenly vanish, with you by my side!

The darkness vanishes as I stand to face my destiny!

But as the power grows I fear it is to much for me to handle!

Burst into action!

Hero of fire and continue on the journey,

blaze up brave warrior,

as the new day dawns,

protect the innocent flame and stick to your heart,

don't lose sight of your goals or all is lost!

Keep on blazing though your own path,

don't think rely on your instinct,

and move forward,

just blaze up to a whole new level!

And start your journey as you write your destiny,

as long as you're brave heart continues to burst with that fighting spirit!

You will go on,

live on the will to go on,

it burns bright as you fight on,

go on brave soul,

to a new dawn,

a waiting is your next goal,

blaze up to the next challenge,

create you own destiny brave soul,

blaze up brave warrior!

The day begins,

it's a new adventure,

let's go it's a new dawn,

blaze up!

To a whole new level,

blaze up

Brave soul to the next adventure,

let's go to the next day,

blaze up! Brave soul!

Blaze up To a new level!

Hero of fire!

Blaze up! Brave soul!

To the next level,

the dawn rises now to a new day!


	2. speed break!

Speed break

now is the time

the day has arrived

it is time to accelerate your life!

Let's go now is time,

speed up your world,

time to accelerate,

break free of the constraints of time!

Go forth and free your soul!

Time is now,

to break out,

when I was alone,

I spent so much time,

running to the next day,

it's time to speed break,

the dark memories are,

just slowing me down,

release your burden,

go free your soul,

and head to tomorrow,

time to break out of your limits,

let's go, one, two, and three,

acceleration break,

time is slowly going fast,

and I just can't break free of my own limits!

Let's go to the next day,

a new tomorrow,

is around the next corner,

let's break free,

accelerate my speed,

the time is now,

to break free of my limits,

the days I spent wondering,

are now fading fast,

acceleration to the next adventure,

the world is just outside,

waiting for me to break free,

it is time, to break out my top speed,

I will never let my own limits slow me down!

It's time to speed break,

break the limit to go on,

flying high is my soul,

let's accelerate to the next day,

let's go speed break, to the next adventure!


	3. cosmic soul

Cosmic soul

It's time

The space in my heart is calling,

Time is now,

Awaken to the new day,

Flying high,

On an endless blue sky,

Break the barriers restraining you,

And move into space,

It's a lunar revolution,

Moving through the cosmos of the mind,

Never ending imagination,

You are in control,

Make you own destiny,

And head on,

Fly high,

New adventures,

The battle never ends,

Why,

Why do you always stay by my side?

My darkness is coming closer to the surface,

I don't want to lose my light,

Enter the cosmic bonds,

Break though to the dawn,

It is a brand new adventure,

The battle is just begun,

My friends are by my side,

I am never alone,

And I will start a brand new revolution,

To the world,

Thanks for being there for me,

And now I am blasting through the sky on my new wings,

The cosmos is my mind's hidden power,

Awaken the wings of the imagination,

And flying through the cosmos of the soul.


	4. light in the shadows

Light in the shadows

The darkness approaches,

The day has come,

It is time, to let loose the light,

Drive away the shadows of darkness,

Eclipse the night with the rising dawn,

Let's go let out the light inside,

The dawn is rising,

I will not let the darkness take over,

It is now the dawn of a new day,

Let out the light in the shadows,

The dark days vanish,

As I go on to free my soul,

Let's go on to the next adventure,

Let out the light in the shadows,

And awaken the true potential,

Let's go light up the dawn,

And awaken the light,

This is the light inside the shadows,

The day has come,

Now is the time to wake up my true self,

And bring the light out,

The darkness of my heart is vanishing,

Transform your light into a new dawn,

This is my luminous soul,

My dark past is fast approaching,

And I soon find my life flash by,

Find the strength to go on to the next battle,

Let's go, it is the light in the shadows,

Awaken the light and banish the darkness,

Light up the night with dawn,

It's the light in the shadows.


	5. Chapter 5 windy gale

Windy gale

The wind blows,

Fast and free,

I am flying high,

To the next adventure,

Let's go one, two, three,

Moving at the speed of flight,

This windy gale is pushing me to the way I have come,

I will not let it win,

My heart's wind is blowing stronger,

Let's go to the new dawn,

This hurricane is growing,

My typhoon is like a storm,

This is a windy gale,

Rise to the challenge,

The wind is my guide,

The way to my destiny,

My guide to stay free,

Blowing fast and free,

The wind is blowing in a windy gale,

Flying high at the speed of flight,

I will never give up on the fight,

This is my tale,

This windy gale is my soul,

Fly high windy warrior,

It is time to show the world what you can do!

For the wind is your guide to victory,

Let's go, one two three,

This hurricane is blowing me around,

Twisting my senses, blurring my direction,

Like a mighty typhoon,

This storm is like the darkest shadow but the light inside will never go out,

This is a windy gale,

I am moving fast and free like the wind,

Let's go one, two, three fly high, windy gale!


	6. Chapter 6 soul of the elements

Soul of the elements

The time has come,

The final battle looms closer,

My heart can't take much more,

Awaken one last time my soul,

Go on to beat the last obstacle,

The elements cry out,

To protect the world,

Rise up to the last fight,

Don't let us down,

This is the true last shot,

It's all or nothing,

Awaken the fire,

Move like the sea,

Be as strong as the land,

Be as swift as the wind,

Balance your heart,

And awaken the final potential,

Be as electrifying as lightning,

Be as loud as sound,

The cosmos is your guide,

Now, go and fight,

Awaken the soul,

Bring out the trump card of victory,

It is the last battle in this war,

Now cry out your rage,

Become the one to end it all,

Bring forth the dawn of the next era,

This is the last chance,

No turning back,

Just you and me,

Let's evolve past our limits,

For one final clash,

This is the dawn of anew era,

Don't miss it now.


	7. Chapter 7 ocean

Ocean's maelstrom

The day has arrived,

The time has come,

Like the shifting tide,

This is what I was waiting for,

Move like the waves,

Go forth with the current,

Shoot out of the restraints,

And be yourself,

Move like the coming storm,

Like a ocean wave,

Move to the next adventure,

Flow like the current,

Awaken the power of the sea,

This is what we were waiting for,

Our heart is like a storm,

Move forth to new heights

And dive down to the ocean's tempest,

The eye of the storm is your target,

Move swift like a storm,

The maelstrom is roaring out,

Move like the sea,

Awaken the power,

Be like the storm,

Face your destiny,

And become a squall,

That is the power of your heart,

Go though the ocean's maelstorm


	8. Chapter 8 eletric

Electric spark

The storm is coming,

Lightning flashes,

Thunder cries out,

It is the electrifying storm,

Sparks fly as I stand tall,

I am ready for more,

Give me your best shot,

This battle is not over,

The last man standing wins it all,

Move faster then before,

The current of power is overflowing,

Exceed all you have done,

It is now the time to evolve,

Lightning moves you to new heights,

Become as loud as thunder,

The storm is you,

Give it all you got,

It's an evolution storm,

This is the day I become more then yesterday,

This is my soul's evolution,

Cry out your sorrow,

Stand up and go on,

Face your fears,

Stand tall,

Ready for more,

The end is near,

Sparks fly and I'm alive,

Let's head to the top,

And shout to the sky,

Break though the dark binds

And awaken the spark in your soul,

And wake up the storm inside,

Break through the night sky,

With your electric soul,

Move to the next evolution,

Now and forever.


	9. Chapter 9 final drive

Awaken the soul inside,

The final days where the light has fallen,

Has led me through to my destination,

Appear to drive on the fight,

The echoes of the past are calling out,

To fight on,

Show me the final drive,

Reinforce the inner fire,

Bring out the hope of a new day,

With my heroic soul,

Burst forth to the final fight,

And awaken the draconic fire that roars out,

The new era has begun,

Uphold the legacy,

And show that drive inside,

Fight on to the last battle,

The dragon's fire burns into a storm,

Roar out the soul of the hero,

And awaken the final drive,

Fight on till the journey's end,

It is now the next generations turn to continue the legacy,

Show me your driven willpower,

And awaken the destiny within your heart,

Your soul shines with unbelievable light,

The final drive is awakened,

Now show the drive that gets you through to your final destination,

Now open your soul and unleash the drive inside,

The battle has just begun,

Now your destiny begins,

Fight on to the new day,

And awaken your true potential,

Awaken the dragon fire spirit inside and break free of your binds,

The next era has begun and the fight continues on,

To the next journey in your life.


	10. Chapter 10 spiral

Spiral shift

The day starts,

The drill is ready,

This is our determination,

This shifting spiral is where it begins,

Our world wakes up to war,

And this is our only shot,

This shifting spiral is our last shot,

Our determination,

The hope of the world rides on us,

The drill that breaks through to tomorrow,

Is in our hand,

Jump start,

The adventurous heart,

Is now awake,

The day has begun,

This is our one last shot at freedom,

Do not blow it,

Accelerate to the next day,

Break through the barrier's of limits,

Let's go the shifting spiral is close at hand,

Awaken the drill to tomorrow,

This is our last chance,

The last shot,

In this spiral shift,

Turn the tide of battle and break through,

This is it, our last shot,

Now go and break through to the next adventure,

The day's I spent,

All alone,

Working day and night,

Has come to fruition,

Start up the drill that will,

Break through to tomorrow,

In this shifting spiral,

Let's go, to the dawn of a new day.


	11. Chapter 11soul overdrive

Soul overdrive

The time has come and gone,

Set in history is a legend,

The hero of yesterday has awoken to a new era,

The soul ignites in overdrive,

With my hopes in my heart,

I know my dream is still alive,

We have a goal still in sight now,

Awaken my soul and bring forth a new dawn,

With the heart inside I know that we can win the fight,

Go into overdrive and break though the darkness and bring out the light inside,

Awaken the soul and show the power inside,

Bring out that explosive ability,

The dawn rises to a new day;

A new era has come now as a legend begins,

Go into overdrive and awaken the soul inside,

Time to show the world what you can do,

The power just needs to be unlocked,

unleash the energy,

Awaken the true potential inside your heart.

The wild soul is crying out,

This is not over yet,

The inner beast has awakened.

Now roar out and get on the overdriven will.


End file.
